


My Prince

by Iamalostabortain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Other, Prince and Guard AU, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalostabortain/pseuds/Iamalostabortain
Summary: Skeppy, who is a prince had finally hired a guard named BadBoyHalo and they became quick friends. Happily enjoying each others company until their friendship turned into more than they expected.
Relationships: hella gay - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my random story I made. I am very welcoming to new concepts and ideas for future chapters. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. If at any case Skeppy and or Badboyhalo and uncomfortable with this type of stuff I will delete it. And I do respect their relationship. Enjoy! :DD

Chapter one

_ ~Meeting you~ _

Skeppys POV

It was finally the day. The day I would get my first ever personal guard. I begged and pleaded to my father to atleast get me a friend. Even if he was just an uninterested and stiff guard. My mother also wanted me to have friends. But there was hardly anybody my age I can actually talk to who are also royals. So atlas came the day to meet my new friend! I heard rumors around the palace about how he looked and how he acted. I've heard that he’s a big deal, because he comes from another kingdom. And I've heard that the kingdom had very properly trained guards. 

I'm so excited! 

Third person POV

Skeppy quickly threw on his crown and shoes and dashed along the hallway. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the corridor to the throne area and inhaled and exhaled, trying to get a hold of himself and try not to look like a complete idiot to his new guard.

He entered the room and looked over to his father and then to the guard in front of him on one knee. He smiled and stood there kinda awkwardly waiting for him to come towards him and show him around the palace and where he would be staying.

Skeppy’s father nodded and the guard got up. His fluffy brown hair bouncing up along with his pearly green eyes darting towards him. He was in full netherite armor with an insignia with the kingdoms symbol. 

He walked over towards Skeppy and Skeppy smiled and turned back to the long hallway. 

They both walked together. Skeppy noticed how serious his face was, as he expected. 

Skeppy coughed and asked 

“Sooo..what's your name?” he asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

His eyes looked over at Skeppy and he replied “Its Badboyhalo.” 

They both kept walking along the hallway towards the guards room.

“Nice nicee..” Skeppy said

“So uh, how's being a guard?” 

Skeppy mentally slapped himself for that question “How's it being a guard?” What the hell type of question is that? 

“Uh, it's good your majesty.” Bad replied 

Skeppy mentally cringed at the “your majesty” 

“Don't call me your majesty dude, that's weird you know?”

Bad nodded 

“What shall I call you then?” 

“Err how about just my name?” 

“And that is..?” 

“It's Skeppy. I thought you knew this but whatever.” 

Bad nodded 

“Okay Skeppy.” 

They finally arrived at the guards room. They refurbish a room all for him. They didn't just want to give him any old room for the prince’s personal guard. The bed was nicely made with the curtains made of red silk and the floor out of marble. As for decorations there wasn't much. There was a closet and a vanity alongside a chair.

“It's nice thank you, Skeppy.” Bad somewhat hesitated on using his name but it was what it was.

Skeppy smiled and nodded “Were gonna go to my sword fighting practices soon! I hope you’ll be there to watch?” 

“Yes,when will it start?”

“Uh around fourteen minutes. You can just get some down time meanwhile.”

“Mhm.” 

Skeppy waved and shut the door and walked to where his practice will be held.

Bad sat on his bed and just took it all in for a second. His suitcase with all his extra clothes will arrive soon so that is something he looks forward to at least. The prince he was taking care of seemed nice. 

Time skip

Skeppy looked over to the door and noticed Bad walked in. 

He did a small wave. 

His teacher was late so Skeppy will probably ditch. Maybe he can run off to the town for a while.

He walked towards Bad and said “Hey let's ditch class, teacher is running late so we might as well.”

Bad frowned and shook his head 

“You can't just skip like that, let's wait for your teacher.” 

Skeppy groaned “Duddeee lets just go not like they are gonna care anyways.”

“By the way you follow my orders right? So like you gotta do it.”

“That's not how it works Skeppy-”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” He opened the door and left the room. Bad followed.

“You're gonna get us in trouble, let's just go back Skeppy. I'm sure you can wait for your teacher to come.” 

“No, we are going and that's that.” Skeppy frowned

Bad sighed and just followed him outside

“Well we are going to town aren't people gonna notice you?” 

“Yeah that's why i have these.” Skeppy crouched down the a small box under a bench and got two cloaks out.``

“Here, I'll have the blue one and you can have the black one.” 

Bad caught the cloak and threw it around him and put the hood on

“Amazing disguise Skeppy.” 

He gasped “Why thank you.”

He also put on the cloak and smiled “Bet i can race you towards the gate.” 

Bad raised a brow “Yeah? I'm way faster than you.” he smiled

“Okay prove it then.” He started running towards the gate without doing a countdown

“HEY THAT'S CHEATING-” Bad yelled while running towards the gate also

Skeppy touched the gate and cheered “I WON LETS GOOOO” 

“Shush, we don't wanna get caught. Also that's so not cool. YOU CHEATED.” Bad frowned and huffed when he got to the gate 

“Yeah whatever, I still won though.” He smiled a proud smile and spun around and quickly put in a code to open the gate

The gate opened and they were finally out of what was technically the palace. 

He shut the gate behind them and looked out to see the towns lights in the distance

“We are gonna have to do some walking..” Skeppy sighed 

“Yeah i see that. It’s not that far though so I don't see why you're whining about it.” 

They both started walking to the town and had some small talk along the way

“I still can't believe you ditched.”

“Get over it, you will be used to it soon, Bad.” 

It was somewhat awkward because they both didn't know what to talk about except for royal stuff and whatnot. 

“Sooo Bad”

“Yes?”

“What kingdom did you come from?” 

“Uh i didn't actually come from a specific kingdom..”

“Oh?” Skeppy tilted his head slightly

“Yeah you see I was trained under a kingdom but I'm not from there you know?”

“Yeah i get that.” Skeppy nodded 

“I uh I like your armor by the way.”

“Thank you.” Bad turned to Skeppy looking at him for a second to see what he can compliment him on.

“I like your hair. It's nice.” Bad had a soft gaze on Skeppy

Skeppy chuckled and had a soft blush

“Yeah thanks dude..”

Skeppy gasped and turned to Bad smiling like an idiot and started sprinting to the town.

“HEY WAIT UP-” Bad yelled also running to the town

They both got to the town filled with markets, men, women and children alike. There was a poster where today was fireworks night. All the markets were open this evening with many exotic and delicious foods to try. 

Skeppy giggled and pointed to a boxing fight going on in the middle of town for some odd reason.

“I would beat you in a fight by the way.” Skeppy said being confident in himself

Bad raised a brow “That's a false accusation. I would SO beat you in a fight.” 

“Well you've never seen me in action!” Skeppy exclaimed 

“Neither have you?” Bad laughed

“Yeah whatever we can see about that.” Skeppy furrowed his brows and turned away looking at a bakery in the distance.

“Look.” Skeppy whispered to Bad pointing to a muffin bakery where they just sell muffins

Bad smiled “Let's go in!” 

They both ran around the town with Skeppy buying snacks and shoving them into Bad’s mouth. As the sun slowly left and the moon was in the sky alongside with the shining stars it was time for the fireworks. 

There was an area where people were sitting in the grass watching the fireworks go off above them.

Bad and Skeppy chose a spot to watch the fireworks go off.

They sat on the cold damp floor of mother nature. It was a little chilly out but it was fine since the warm lights of the town were enough to keep warm, along with the cloth cloaks they were wearing.

As the sky filled with blue, white, yellow, and red. Skeppy turned to look at Bad and saw his face looking up at the sky. Even though it was dark out Skeppy got to really see the boy’s face. How even his square shaped glasses fit his face in a peculiar way. And his hair and his green eyes flashing with the lights from above. Just how the soft light from behind them and the lights of the town lit him up. Skeppy chuckled to himself as he watched Bad watch the fireworks in awe. Skeppy turned and went back to eating his muffin watching the fireworks alongside his new friend. 

After the ending of the firework show they decided to head back. It was chilly and Bad didn't want either of them to get a cold over this trip. Bad yawned as he started walking back towards the palace. They both groaned out the pain from eating too much snacks. 

“This suckss..” Skeppy whinnied

“Yeah.” Bad held his stomach with his hand

“Lets just go back.” Bad huffed 

They headed back with little to no conversation during their stroll because of probably how much their stomach aches with pain. 

As if the night of stomach pain would conclude once they saw the gate at the distance it started to rain.

“Shit.” Skeppy mumbled

“Yep.” Bad sighed looking up at the sky as the water started to pour

They held onto their cloaks for protection of the rain and Bad started speed walking towards the gate. Skeppy did the same but was a little slower due to the mud under his feet.

“Hey, if we like make a tent with our cloaks we can help each other.” Skeppy remarked

“I don't think that would do much.” Bad said finally at the gate waiting for Skeppy to catch up

“Just a idea..” 

“Hurry and open the gate.”

“Okay chill.” Skeppy said putting in the code for the gate to open.

As the gate creaked open Bad opened his cloak over Skeppy to not get a lot of rain on him

Skeppy was crouched down and looked up and Bad 

“Thanks.” 

“Yep, I mean I did what you requested, no?”

Skeppy snickered “Yeah okay.”

They opened the back door of the palace and took off their drenched cloaks and put them on the rack. 

“Dang my cloaks got ruined. And so did my pants.” Skeppy frowned looking down

“It's fine for now. You should head to bed now.” Bad put a hand on his shoulder and patted him. 

“Yeah.” Skeppy sighed and smiled at Bad

“Thanks for hanging out with me by the way Bad.”

“Mhm anytime.” Bad did a soft smile and a small wave and walked towards the direction of his own room.

Skeppy sighed and stretched after a long day of running around and possibly way too much eating. 

He entered his room and got ready for bed and threw himself on his silk white sheets and his fluffy pillows.

“Today was fun” Skeppy thought and quickly fell asleep being tired from somewhat of a long but exciting day. 

And as for Bad he thinks he is finally getting more used to Skeppy’s behavior. His annoying behavior and how childish he can sometimes be. When he thought of protecting a prince he didn't expect him to be as friendly as Skeppy was. It was comforting knowing that he actually enjoys Skeppy’s company. Even if it was still his duty. 

Bad took off his heavy armor and put it away to clean it off for tomorrow. And opened his suitcase finding his clothes and old photos. Along with a dagger. A shiny diamond dagger. 

Bad sighed and put it away and went to bed ready for the long day coming ahead him.

It was a good day for the both of them. Hopefully it stays that way. 


	2. World was meant for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy have a new day full of giggles and sweet interactions leading up for the upcoming festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the very slow updating of this story but im trying to make it as rounded out as possible. (Happy Valentines Day!)

Bad was standing in the garden of the white and light pink flowers waiting for Skeppy in the early morning. The sun shined from above reflecting off Bad’s iron sword. Bad was wearing his uniform but without his heavy load of armor on top. He waited for Skeppy to be prepared for the dual they are gonna have. Since Skeppy’s old dual partner had left to attend to their own duties, Bad was Skeppy’s dueling partner for today. Skeppy walked in with his princely outfit.

“Hey dude.” Skeppy walked up to Bad as he was admiring the flowers. Bad turned and smiled “Hey. Are you ready to dual?” Skeppy nodded and spun around walking towards the open grass near the flower garden Bad followed and handed Skeppy his iron sword and picked up his own.

“I hope you have trained enough, i'm pretty good at this.” Bad prided himself and hyped himself up also.

“Pssh whatever dude.” Skeppy laughed He took their stances. And clashed their swords together. Both of them being equally as good with how they fought with swords, Skeppy had to pull an unexpected surprise. Skeppy spun around and pushed the sword against Bad’s neck and he held him.

“Surrender!” Skeppy yelled trying to hold in his laughter of Bad’s shocked face

“Never!” Bad laughed and punched his gut “OOF-” Skeppy let go and held his stomach in pain

“Was I too harsh?” Bad walked over being actually concerned if he hit him too hard

“HA NO SURPRISE ATTACK BITCH.” Skeppy sweeped himself up and tackled Bad to the floor “AH NO FAIR I WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO HELP!” Bad yelled while trying to fight back Skeppy “SURRENDER NOW.” Skeppy exclaimed clinging onto Bad “OKAY OKAY FINE, I SURRENDER.” Bad huffed being out of breath Skeppy let go and pushed himself on his feet and reached out his hand to help Bad back up.

“Thanks.” Bad said taking his hand and lifted himself up. “Yup. I win by the way.” Skeppy gleamed with pride.

“Yeah whatever you only won cause you cheated.” Bad furrowed his eyebrows Bad brushed off the grass and dirt off his black uniform.

“Since I won, you owe me something.” Skeppy said nonchalantly “No I don't owe you anything, you cheated so it's not fair.”

“Nooo c'mon dude it's nothing too bad i promise.” Skeppy pouted giving Bad puppy eyes Bad blinked looking at Skeppy and sighed “Fine, what do you want.”

“Hmm” Skeppy hummed looking around “You have to carry me to the Library.” Skeppy said

“Really.” Bad did a “deadass?” type of face to him “Yup. You heard me, now carry me to the library, peasant.”

Skeppy crossed his arms “Yeah whatever.”

Bad huffed and swept up Skeppy carrying him, bridal style. “Wow.” Skeppy snicked “I didn't think you would actually do it.” Bad just shook his head and started walking to the castle doors and walked along the hallway towards the royal library they had.

He placed him down and sighed “Okay I don't even do that much reading but whatever, I don't know why i brought you here but my mom said i should get into reading more books. To get more smart and stuff.” Skeppy strolled over to an aisle filled to the brim of books.

“Mhm, wow..” Bad said, perplexed on how somebody can have these many books in one area. Skeppy wandered over to a box on the floor and Skeppy picked up a book from inside the box.

“These are like the only books I read so i'll just continue reading one of them. You don't have to stay with me if you want to y’know.”

Bad shook his head “I'll stay here with you.” Skeppy nodded and sat down on the couch of the library and kind of just started reading. “Im gonna look around.” Bad said walking around and went to the second floor of the library.

The library was big and had aisles and in the middle was a small fireplace with couches and a carpet. Bad just wandered around the second floor and found a dusty book underneath one of the aisles. He picked it up and blew off the dust ‘ History of the Ancient Ones.’ it said in gold lettering. Bad hummed and slowly opened the book trying to be careful as to not destroy the book as it looked like it was very old. The book was a crimson red but the red was faded but the gold was still very much intact. There were small parts in the book where it was in a different language and he couldn't read it. But except for that it was mostly in English. Bad was interested in what the book had and it wasn't much except for what you would think. Ancient beings and different kingdoms and their guardians. This was already known knowledge but something caught Bad’s eye. ‘Demon relics and species.’ Usually you would have a connection to a pet, a person, or sometimes even unusual things. But a demon species probably isn't one of those options.

He ran over hands against the writing. He felt a weird, almost nostalgic feeling in his chest. He sighed and closed the book carefully and walked back down to find Skeppy passed out on the couch. He nudged him to hopefully wake him up, but atlas he didn't wake up. Bad quickly shoved the book in a leather pouch and carried it like a backpack before carrying Skeppy to his room.

* * *

Few moments later.

Skeppy was in his bed sound asleep while Bad was reading the book and rereading about the demon species. He looked over and saw Skeppy yawning and slowly waking up from his nap. “Good morning.” Bad said, still somewhat focused on the book.

“Hiii..” Skeppy stretched and stood up and walked towards where Bad was sitting on the floor. “Whatcha reading?”

Skeppy said looking over Bad “Nothing, just something I found in the library.”

“Mhm” Skeppy said and messed up his hair a little and turned back to Bad. “Let's go outside to the pond.”

“Yeah sure.” Bad said putting his book down on a nearby desk Skeppy opened his bedroom door and walked towards the garden Bad followed behind him Skeppy hopped along the stone path and admired the flowers and turned around to look at Bad for a second

“We are here.” Skeppy said and pointed to the bridge with the small pond underneath full of fish and small ducks

“Ooo” Bad smiled looking at the ducks and fish and how they interacted Skeppy pointed to two small ducks and then splashing around

“That's us.” Skeppy said Bad’s eyes glimmered with the sunshine in his eyes

“Were ducks?”

“Yeah! Why not?” Skeppy smilied making eye contact with Bad before turning back to the ducks

“I mean-Yeah we can be ducks” Bad laughed at the remark They kept walking together running around the garden and laughed pointing out random things.

Bad picked out flowers and quickly made a flower crown with a mixture of white and light blue flowers. And handed it to Skeppy “Woah you can make these?” Skeppy thanked Bad for the kind gesture of a flower crown. He placed it on his head and looked at Bad and gleamed with joy.

“I look so cool.”

“Mhm.” Bad nodded After being outside in the garden one of the maids came over to tell them about the upcoming festival.

“Festival?” Bad raised a brow

“Oh my gosh LETS GOOO!” Skeppy exclaimed

The maid nodded and did a quick bow before leaving the two to discuss.

“I love festivals. They come only like every five months.”

“Oh? I've never been to one.” Bad chuckled kind of embarrassed to admit it

“Oh my god, it's so much fun. I get to stand on a cool float and wave and get tons of food. It's cool but also annoying since I'm in town with a bunch of townspeople and they always want to sell me stuff. But hey i'm not gonna complain, i get to wear my fancy robes.”

“Uh huh. That sounds fun.” Bad said not knowing what the hell he was saying. But it truly did sound like fun.

Skeppy dragged him across the courtyard and was thrilled to finally show Bad all about the festivals. Bad didn't mind him being dragged across the halls. He was enjoying how Skeppy was so stirred to show him. It was cute.

Bad was suddenly pulled to a halt when they stopped at a room. It was a well decorated room with a seamstress inside. The lady smiled and waved for them to come in.

“Hello Ms.Puffy!” Skeppy waved at the white curly haired lady. Skeppy strolled in and saw his royal blue and golden trimmed outfit. Bad stood there awkwardly but smiled

-Small time skip-

Skeppy dusted off his crown and turned towards Bad in his new outfit. Bad did a small smile as he looked at Skeppy.

“How do I look?” Skeppy did a sly smile.

“You look..amazing.” Bad fiddled a bit and looked back up at Skeppy

“You think so?” Skeppy smilied, but much more proudly.

They said their goodbyes to Ms.Puffy and they scurried to where they were setting up all the festival floats and props. Both of the boys' faces lit up when they saw all the decorations. They turned at each other and just awed at the balloons and the colorful decor surrounding them. Many colors ranging from royal blues to reds,oranges, and yellows.

It wouldn't be till the next day till they did the actual event but seeing the booths and flyers being passed out was definitely exciting.

Skeppy turned towards Bad and asked “What are you gonna wear? Surely you're not gonna wear your usual uniform.”

Bad shrugged “I think my usual uniform is just fine.”

Skeppy groaned “Dude if you're gonna wear your usual uniform at least wear your netherite armor so you atleast look cooler.”

“Wow, so you're saying I'm not already cool?” Bad huffed

“You know what I mean.” Skeppy rolled his eyes

“Yeah whatever sure.” Bad sighed

As the sun slowly started to settle the two boys were ready to face the challenges of the upcoming day. Of course a day filled to a new fun adventure. Or so we think.


End file.
